


Breakfast

by Dliessmgg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm not an edgy teen I swear on me mum, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dliessmgg/pseuds/Dliessmgg
Summary: A Jangstuary entry! I like writing in rhythm, so poetry it is. The prompt is unrequited love, the pairing is spiderbyte.





	Breakfast

I ate breakfast alone, araña,  
staring into the distance,  
Looking for signs of you in my web,  
I ate breakfast alone. 

You’re away on a mission, araña,  
Looking down your scope.  
I have to wait to see you again,  
So I ate breakfast alone.

You are never with me, araña,  
Even when you are here.  
Your eyes see me, but they are empty.  
I have to eat breakfast alone.

You were always with me, bailarina,  
Glittering on your stage.  
You were my guiding light in the dark,  
And I ate breakfast alone.

I ate breakfast alone, araña,  
Waiting for you to arrive.  
I kept your olives fresh, araña,  
And ate my breakfast alone.


End file.
